


Aquella noche antes de Ilos

by Dryadeh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grunt pide consejo a Kaidan sobre cómo conquistar a una mujer krogan... Situado en el DLC de la Ciudadela. Crack. Kaidan/Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquella noche antes de Ilos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> fic en respuesta a la petición de Ada en el [shore leave fest](http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/36160.html#comments) que quería ver alguna escena maternal de Shepard y Grunt con su LI de por medio. En este caso el LI es Kaidan.

**Aquella noche antes de Ilos**

Estaba siendo una gran fiesta, pero la combinación de los chupitos de tequila de James y los cócteles que preparaba Traynor le habían dejado fuera de servicio durante un rato. Así que Kaidan se había arrastrado hasta el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea artificial e intentaba conseguir que las cosas dejaran de dar vueltas a su alrededor a base de fuerza de voluntad. En ello estaba, sin lograr muchos resultados, cuando alguien irrumpió en su campo de visión.

—Humano, tenemos que hablar.

Kaidan observó con curiosidad al joven krogan que se había detenido frente a él. Lo había conocido ese mismo día y sabía poco sobre él. Se llamaba Grunt, había acompañado a Shepard durante su misión suicida y ahora trabajaba a las órdenes de Wrex. No sabía qué podía querer tratar con él, pero sentía curiosidad.

—De acuerdo —accedió.

—Bueno, tú… yo… —el krogan comenzó a moverse, inquieto, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y alzando y bajando los brazos repetidas veces —Es decir, las cosas… las cosas han cambiado en Tuchanka…

—Eso he oído —Kaidan quería demostrarle que le estaba escuchando, lo que no significa que entendiera ni una palabra de lo que el agitado krogan quería decirle.

—Tenemos un nuevo futuro por delante. Debemos repoblar nuestro planeta. Las hembras son fértiles ahora. Con la guerra destrozando la galaxia, necesitamos engendrar krogans fuertes. Yo soy muy fuerte —gruñó y señaló a Kaidan con un dedo acusador, como si hubiese osado a llevarle la contraria —Puedo hacerlo.

¿Qué se suponía que podía responder a eso? Kaidan se limitó a emitir un sonido vago, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Todo el alcohol que antes daba vueltas en su cabeza, se le había bajado a los pies. De pronto se sentía muy sobrio y casi lamentaba estarlo.

—El problema es… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo hago?

¿Le estaba pidiendo consejo sobre la reproducción entre krogans? ¿Estaba eso pasando realmente o se había quedado inconsciente en el sofá y estaba soñando?

—¿Cómo se supone…? Quiero decir, ¿qué debo hacer para…? —Grunt daba vueltas de un lado a otro mientras hablaba. De vez en cuando se golpeaba el pecho, frustrado, como si le costara encontrar las palabras —Ahora todos somos fértiles, pueden escoger a cualquier krogan… No estoy acostumbrado a tratar a mujeres krogan, sólo las he visto de lejos. Me miran como si fuese un pyjak… ¿Qué… ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

Grunt detuvo su incesante movimiento y se paró frente a Kaidan, inclinándose hacia él con aire confidencial, como si esperase que fuese a confiarle una solución mágica y secreta. El espectro tardó unos segundos en recuperar la capacidad para hablar.

—Escucha, Grunt, no creo que yo sea la persona más indicada para aconsejarte en estos temas —se excusó —Estoy seguro de que Wrex…

—¿Estás de broma? No puedo pedirle consejos amorosos a otro krogan —Grunt se irguió, indignado, como si Kaidan hubiese sugerido algo estúpido y ofensivo —Además, Wrex es distinto. Es el jefe del clan, lo tiene más fácil.

—Aun así, yo no tengo ni idea de mujeres krogan, Grunt. Es decir, no he visto a ninguna en mi vida…

—Pero has conseguido a la mejor hembra de tu especie.

—Bueno… eso es cierto —admitió Kaidan. Eso le había pillado por sorpresa, pero al menos al fin comprendía por qué Grunt había acudido a él, aunque apenas lo conociera.

No podía negar que lo que el krogan acababa de decir era cierto. Estaba con la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido jamás. Por desgracia, Shepard no venía con un manual de tácticas de seducción krogan bajo el brazo, aunque sí con un amigo dispuesto a hacer que deseara ser tragado por unas fauces trilladoras.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué tácticas utilizaste? —insistió Grunt.

—No estoy seguro, yo…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Kaidan siempre se alegraba de ver a Shepard, pero en esa ocasión casi lloró de felicidad cuando la vio aparecer con una cerveza en la mano y expresión de sospecha —¿Grunt?

Grunt apartó la mirada de la comandante, bufó y se removió un poco, como un niño (un niño enorme) pillado en una situación bochornosa por su madre.

—Sólo estamos… ya sabes, manteniendo una conversación entre machos de distintas especies —explicó el krogan.

El ceño de Shepard se relajó y les lanzó una mirada divertida.

—Oh, en ese caso, supongo que lo mejor será que me vaya…

—¡No! —Kaidan se dio cuenta de que casi había gritado y trató de mesurarse —Por favor, quédate. Grunt, creo que Shepard te podrá ayudar mejor que yo.

Grunt se limitó a mirar al suelo. Parecía avergonzado, o todo lo avergonzado que un krogan podía sentirse, pero no puso objeciones, así que Shepard se sentó en el sofá, junto a Kaidan.

—Bien, ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó, posando la cerveza sobre la mesita de té.

En vista de que Grunt parecía haber perdido el don de la palabra, Kaidan decidió hacerse cargo de la situación.

—Grunt quiere saber cómo… cortejar a una hembra krogan.

Shepard guardó silencio unos instantes. Había que reconocer que no era fácilmente impresionable. Al margen de un parpadeo apresurado, se mantuvo impertérrita.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa, Grunt? —inquirió con suavidad, casi maternal.

—Okeer no me dio ninguna impronta sobre esto. Y de todos modos, ahora que la genofagía se ha curado las cosas son diferentes —Grunt, inquieto, se apoyó sobre la repisa de la chimenea, volcando una fotografía —Antes se celebraban torneos entre clanes para conseguir a las hembras fértiles. Nada que no se pudiera resolver una buena pelea. Era fácil. Pero ahora…

—Hay más donde elegir —completó Shepard.

—Exacto.

—No creo que tengas ningún problema, Grunt. Mataste a unas fauces trilladoras en tu rito de madurez, volaste una base recolectora y destruiste un nido de rachni modificadas por segadores. Eso debería bastar para impresionar a cualquier mujer —sentenció ella.

—Es cierto, hehe —Grunt sonrió por un instante —Hice todo eso pero no tengo ninguna cicatriz…

—¿Eso es malo? —intervino Kaidan. Había intentado mantenerse al margen y dejar que Shepard se encargara del asunto pero no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

—Al parecer, a las mujeres krogan les encantan las cicatrices —explicó Shepard, disimulando una sonrisa.

—Son heridas de guerra, recordatorios de tu valía. Demuestran tu fuerza. Pero soy un krogan puro, mi piel es más dura de lo normal y me regenero más rápido, así que…

—Grunt, si quieres mi opinión, eres el krogan más fuerte que he visto y has demostrado tu valía en numerosas ocasiones. Te lloverán ofertas de reproducción. Cualquier mujer krogan en su sano juicio querría ser tu compañera. Y si alguna necesita referencias, dile que se ponga en contacto conmigo.

Shepard hablaba con tanta convicción que no te daba más alternativa que creerla, incluso cuando prometía hacer morder el polvo a los segadores. Kaidan comprobó que ni siquiera Grunt no era inmune a esa cualidad, a juzgar por la enorme sonrisa que endulzó su fiero rostro.

—Hehe. Gracias, Shepard, eso haré —gruñó —A ti también, Alenko —y para demostrar su gratitud, le dio un puñetazo en el hombro que lo arrojó sobre el reposabrazos. Después se marchó a la cocina, con paso ligero y despreocupado.

Kaidan se frotó la zona dolorida mientras contemplaba al krogan beberse casi de un trago una botella de ryncol.

—Recuérdame que la próxima vez que hable con Grunt lleve puesta mi armadura —murmuró. Shepard sonrió y pasó un brazo por la espaldera del sofá, acercándose a Kaidan.

—¿Te lo ha hecho pasar muy mal? —le preguntó, divertida.

—Cuando has llegado estaba empezando a sudar. Ha sido una suerte que aparecieras —confesó él. Ignoraba cómo habría podido sobrevivir a esa conversación con Grunt si Shepard no hubiese acudido al rescate.

—Vi tu cara de sufrimiento desde la cocina y decidí intervenir.

—Te lo agradezco, Shepard.

—Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué ha acudido precisamente a ti para hablar del cortejo krogan?

—Porque, y cito textualmente, he conseguido a la mejor hembra de mi especie —Kaidan no pudo evitar que el orgullo se reflejara en su voz —Creo que lo he impresionado y me considera un experto en la materia. Quería conocer mis “trucos”.

—Oh, ¿y cuáles son esos trucos, Alenko? —Shepard se acercó un poco más a él, con un brillo juguetón en la mirada.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —confesó, con sinceridad —Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, Shepard.

Ella pareció meditarlo unos instantes, antes de responder, y empezó a repasar las líneas de su camiseta con un dedo. Kaidan notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. La chimenea crepitando frente a ellos le daba a la escena un aire de intimidad, aunque estuviesen en medio de un apartamento lleno de alienígenas alcoholizados.

—Bueno, está esa cara de cachorrillo abandonado que pones a veces… —comentó ella.

—¿Cachorrillo abandonado?

—Sí, ya sabes, como cuando desperté en la enfermería después de nuestro encuentro con la baliza de Eden Prime.

Kaidan sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste. Recordaba la angustia que había sentido mientras ella había estado inconsciente, lo mucho que se había reprochado haberse acercado impulsivamente a la baliza provocando que Shepard lo apartara y quedase atrapada.

—Me sentía muy culpable.

—Lo sé —Shepard le acarició una mejilla —Y también está tu voz. Sinceramente, Kaidan, cuando nos conocimos no entendía de qué me hablabas la mitad del tiempo… pero me gustaba escucharte.

Esta vez sonrió de verdad. No era la primera vez que le comentaban algo parecido. Sería difícil precisar en qué momento empezó a enamorarse de ella, pero que siempre hubiese tenido un momento para escucharle pacientemente había sido una de las razones que habían acelerado el proceso.

—Tal vez tengo cierta tendencia a irme por las ramas. No pensaba que esa cualidad fuese atrayente.

—No suele serlo… salvo cuando se tiene una voz como la tuya.

—Es interesante saberlo. ¿Algo más?

Shepard se acercó un poco más a él y contestó en un susurro sugerente.

—Cuando usas tus poderes, pareces tan concentrado, tan letal… no lo sé, lo encuentro _sexy_.

Kaidan tardó unos segundos en ser capaz de responder.

—Bien, ahora sí puedo tener esa charla con Grunt. Le diré que ponga cara de pena y hable con suavidad mientras destruye segadores, y así tal vez logre conquistar a la mejor hembra de su especie.

—Qué puedo decir, conmigo funcionó.

—Y no puedo estar más feliz por ello —confesó Kaidan y la besó en los labios. No solían hacer muchas demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero llegados a ese punto de la noche y teniendo en cuenta que todos los presentes estaban al tanto de su relación, ya no les preocupaba demasiado guardar las maneras.

—Shepard —murmuró, cuando se separaron.

—¿Hmm?

—Podrías haberme avisado de que teníamos un hijo.

Ella mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida antes de contestar.

—Verás, aquella noche antes de Ilos…

 


End file.
